


Battle Wounds he can Stand

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon struggles in the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wounds he can Stand

I own nothing except my ideas

 

As John Sheppard turned the corner into the infirmary he was met by a strange sight. Ronan, shirtless, was grasping Dr Keller by the arm, stopping her reaching him. To her credit, she didn’t look intimidated, matching him glare for glare.

“Chewy, let the good doctor do her work” Sheppard said with a smirk.  
“She’s making it worse” Ronon growled in reply.

Keller let out an annoyed huff. “You, sit down. Stay still” she said firmly. “You, no laughing” this was directed at Sheppard as he leant against the wall to watch the fun.

Resisting for a moment longer out of principle, and shooting a hot glance at his team leader, Ronon seated himself on the bed and allowed Keller to continue her ministrations.

“Honestly, I have never known anyone make such a fuss about chicken pox” she muttered as she dabbed lotion on the last few blisters, “ and if you even think about scratching these I am duct taping oven gloves onto your hands. Got it?”


End file.
